Kandydat
by Kohaku98
Summary: Sinbad zdobył swój pierwszy loch. Cóż, może i herbata sama się nie wypije, ale wypadałoby ruszyć się i pogadać ze swoim kandydatem, prawda, Yunanie? [OOC jak zwykle. Spoilery do "Sinbad no bouken", zrozumiesz coś bez czytania tego - jesteś mistrzem.]


_Cóż, powiem tak: z pewnością nie jest to nic szczególnego. Wręcz przeciwnie, to po prostu luźny one shot o niczym na uczczenie końca artblocka. Z jednym z moich dwóch ukochanych shippów z „Magi" (tak, drugi to SinJa). Właściwie, w sieci praktycznie nic nie ma o Sinbadzie i Yunanie, a szkoda, bo to miły i w pewien sposób kanoniczny duet._

_Zdaję sobie sprawę, że bohaterowie są OOC, Yunan jak zwykle nie ogarnia, a mały Sin to… cóż, mały Sin. OOC to standard w tym, co piszę, więc już się nawet temu nie dziwię, ale Wy możecie być zaskoczeni. Tak, to było właśnie ostrzeżenie._

_Jest też trochę headcanonicznie, bo radośnie sugeruję, że Sinbad jest pierwszym kandydatem Yunana w ogóle. Kanon nic na ten temat nie mówi, raczej to więcej niż prawdopodobne, że tak nie jest, ale cóż. Headcanony mieć można \o/ (Zabawne, headcanony nie do Hetalii są takie jakieś… dziwne xD)._

_[Spoilery do „Sinbad no bouken", akcja rozgrywa się kilka dni po powrocie Sinbada do domu po zdobyciu Baala.]_

Yunan pchnął drzwi, a one ustąpiły. Bezszelestnie wszedł do izby i rozejrzał się. Wszystko wydawało się bardziej zakurzone i starsze niż wtedy, gdy był tu ostatnim razem. Teoretycznie było to tak niedawno, a w praktyce zdawało się, że minęły wieki, odkąd siedział na środku tego pomieszczenia przy wielkim kotle i dziękował Sinbadowi za zaproszenie na obiad.

Wtedy młody chłopak uśmiechał się do niego sympatycznie, choć także z lekką kpiną, a zza wydzielonej części pomieszczenia wychynęła jego koścista, chora matka. Teraz jej już nie było, ale za zawieszonymi przy posłaniu szmatami drgnął jakiś cień.

Yunan uśmiechnął się blado.

— Cześć, Sinbad.

Cień poruszył się szybciej i naraz Sinbad wyskoczył zza kurtyny. Wydawał się odrobinę szczuplejszy i bardziej umięśniony, a równocześnie jakby starszy w oczach. Jeszcze bardziej, niż ostatnim razem. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc Yunana, i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, w której sztywno ściskał sztylet.

Yunan drgnął.

— Miło mi cię widzieć — powiedział spokojnie. Wiedział, że mógłby z dziecinną łatwością pokonać w walce osobę, której dał moc, ale nie chciał ani okazywać pewności siebie, ani, tym bardziej, rzucać się na własnego kandydata.

Kandydata. Pierwszego w życiu. Dość dziwaczne uczucie.

Zwłaszcza, gdy ów kandydat celował w niego ostrzem z miną, jakby był gotów w każdej chwili przyskoczyć i dźgnąć go bez najmniejszego namysłu.

— Co tu robisz? — wycedził powoli Sinbad.

Yunanowi zdało się, że ręka chłopaka lekko zadrżała. Wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc go jakoś uspokoić, ale po chwili namysłu opuścił ją wzdłuż ciała.

— Chciałem… pogratulować ci sukcesu.

Sinbad teraz zadrżał już cały. Pochylił się nieco bardziej, jakby o jotę bliższy zaatakowania Yunana, i uniósł dłoń trochę wyżej.

— Czego? — wycedził. — Jakiego sukcesu?!

Yunan westchnął powoli. Nie sądził, że zostanie aż tak chłodno przyjęty. Zawsze miał małe problemy z kontaktami międzyludzkimi, ale stawały się one trochę większe niż małe, gdy druga osoba reagowała na niego z niechęcią.

Dlatego właśnie najłatwiej było podróżować samemu.

— C-cóż… — wymamrotał Yunan, przechylając lekko głowę i patrząc uważniej na Sinbada. Pochwycił jego spojrzenie. Chłopak nie spuścił głowy i przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, nim Yunan w końcu przeniósł wzrok na podłogę. — Udało ci się. Przeszedłeś loch i zdobyłeś moc.

Jego kandydat zaśmiał się chłodno.

— Sukces — powtórzył zjadliwie. Pokręcił głową i nieco opuścił sztylet, jakby z nagła uznając, że Yunan wcale nie jest wart tylu nerwów. — Może nie zauważyłeś, bo w ogóle nie jesteś osobą, która szczególnie orientuje się w sprawach świata… — Sinbad już całkiem spuścił dłoń, ale nadal zaciskał palce do białości na rękojeści sztyletu. — …więc uświadomię cię. — Ich oczy znowu się spotkały. — Nic się nie zmieniło.

Uśmiech Yunana, już wcześniej blady, teraz stał się całkiem martwy. Jakby przyklejony do jego twarzy, ale nie żywy, a już na pewno nie szczęśliwy.

— Jak to? — zapytał głucho. — Budynek zniknął. Ludzie już nie umierają.

Sinbad przyglądał się mu przez chwilę z uśmiechem niedowierzania, a potem wybuchnął pustym śmiechem.

— I co? I co, że ten zniknął, kiedy niedaleko powstał kolejny?! — wyrzucił z siebie te słowa gwałtownie, z bólem przemieszanym z wariackim, groteskowym rozbawieniem. — I do niego będą wchodzili ludzie. W nim będą umierali. Co za różnica, którzy…? Ludzie to zawsze ludzie. A Partevia przecież się nie zmieni. Nic. W ogóle nic, zupełnie nic się nie zmieniło! — Sinbad gwałtownie znowu wyciągnął sztylet przed siebie, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową, przerzucił go do drugiej ręki i opuścił. — Oszukałeś mnie.

Yunan poczuł się tak, jakby Sinbad odrzucił go jako swojego wyborcę. Podejrzewał, że można to nazwać poczuciem urażenia, ale w głębi siebie był zwyczajnie smutny. Powinien zostać w odosobnieniu, ignorując wszystkich, a nie zabierać głos tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

Ale skoro już wziął to na siebie, musiał coś zrobić. Bądź co bądź, wybrał kandydata i teraz było za późno na zmiany.

Naprawdę, powinien był zostawić ten wyścig Salomonów Scheherezade i Judalowi.

Jego kandydat patrzył na niego z urazą, jakby naprawdę został w podły sposób oszukany.

Uśmiech Yunana zniknął.

— Nie może być tak, że wszystko zmieni się od ręki — powiedział powoli. — Ale to, co zrobiłeś, to bardzo dobry początek. Chyba… chyba nie sądziłeś, że zmienisz cały świat przez jeden budynek?

Sinbad drgnął.

— Może i nie — warknął, ale wyglądało na to, że właśnie tak sądził. — Ale nie sądziłem też, że gdy tu wrócę, moja matka będzie martwa, a zaraz gdzieś powstanie następne takie gówno.

Yunan zrobił krok w stronę swojego kandydata, wzdychając.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. — Ale wiesz przecież, że twoja mama była bardzo chora. Ona…

— Zamknij się — wpadł mu w słowo Sinbad. Znowu przerzucił sztylet z ręki do ręki, jakby z jednej strony mając ochotę zaatakować nim przybysza, a z drugiej – wiedząc, że jest pozbawiony wystarczających podstaw do zrobienia tego. — Gdybym tu był, przypilnowałbym jej. Miałaby więcej leków. Pamiętała o braniu ich. Nic by się nie stało!

Sinbad przygryzł wargę z całej siły i spuścił wzrok, obracając w dłoniach sztylet i patrząc na jego srebrne ostrze.

Yunan nie miał pojęcia, co ma robić, więc stał dalej w miejscu i przyglądał się mu ze smutkiem. Niewiarygodne, zdawał sobie sprawę, że miał czyste i dobre intencje, a i tak czuł się winny za to, o co oskarżał go Sinbad. Mimo, że doskonale wiedział, że ta kobieta – jego matka – umrze w ciągu miesiąca. Już wtedy, gdy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy.

Ramiona Sinbada drżały.

Przez chwilę między nimi panowała absolutna cisza, aż w końcu kandydat podniósł na swojego wyborcę wściekłe oczy i warknął:

— A ta twoja moc nie działa, łapiesz?! Jest kompletnie beznadziejna. W ogóle… — Ręka Sinbada zadrżała. — Weź ją sobie!

Rzucił sztylet pod nogi Yunana i spojrzał na niego z lodowatym wyrzutem.

Mag przez chwilę przyglądał mu się smutno, a potem przyklęknął i ujął sztylet w dłonie. Pogładził jego chłodne ostrze, instynktownie wyczuwając wewnątrz wibracje potężnej mocy.

Baal.

Kilkakrotnie rozmawiał z tym dżinnem. Spełnił jego życzenie, zamykając go w pierwszym labiryncie powstałym na świecie. Wybrał mu dobrego, silnego właściciela, którego narodziny wywołały poruszenie wśród rukh na całym świecie.

A teraz ten właściciel nie chciał ani Baala, ani – tym bardziej – Yunana.

— Mylisz się — wyszeptał Yunan, nie podnosząc wzroku znad naczynia z dżinnem. — To jest bardzo potężna magia i należy w całości do ciebie.

— Och, naprawdę? — Ironia Sinbada zakłuła jego rozmówcę. — Jakoś nie widzę.

— To nie jest coś, co można zobaczyć — powiedział cicho Yunan, w końcu wstając z ziemi i zbliżając się do Sinbada. Dostrzegł, że jego palce zwijają się w pięść. Ach, no tak. Wiedział, że to właśnie ciosem z pięści jego kandydat pokonał oficera wojsk Partevii w labiryncie. — Ale gdybyś chciał, na pewno byś to poczuł — oświadczył Yunan stanowczo, wyciągając sztylet do Sinbada. — Proszę, to w dalszym ciągu należy do ciebie.

Wyglądało na to, że chłopak przez chwilę waha się, czy w ogóle powinien wziąć przedmiot z powrotem, ale w końcu zacisnął dłoń na jego rękojeści i przyjrzał się ostrzu jeszcze raz, jednak w dalszym ciągu ze złością i kompletnie bez wiary.

Milczał przez chwilę, a potem zapytał cicho:

— Więc, według ciebie, co mam teraz z tym robić?

Yunan poczuł, że znowu się uśmiecha. Z tonu Sinbada wreszcie zniknęła wrogość, którą zastąpiło coś na kształt sugestii, że jego kandydat się poddaje.

— Cóż — powiedział powoli. — Z pewnością w dalszym ciągu możesz zmienić świat. Ciągle masz całe mnóstwo czasu, żeby zostać królem.

Ramiona Sinbada uniosły się i opadły. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Yunana z ogniem.

— Mówisz? Jak niby?

Mag westchnął powoli.

— To… nie będzie proste. To jest coś znacznie bardziej skomplikowanego, niż przejście jednego labiryntu. Chodzi o zdobycie potęgi, pokonanie innych i przejęcie tronu. I nie mówię o tronie Partevii

Scheherezade mówiła, że nie należy wszystkiego wykładać od razu. Że prawdziwy kandydat to taki, który zdobywa doświadczenia sam. Yunan wierzył i popierał tę wersję, ale nie chciał, żeby Sinbad machnął na wszystko ręką od razu. Poza tym, czy kandydat nie dał mu już dowodu swojej siły, przechodząc labirynt bez pomocy Yunana?

— Nie o tronie Partevii? — powtórzył powoli Sinbad, unosząc brwi.

Mag przytaknął.

— Zapomnij o Partevii — poradził. — Opuść ją. Na świecie jest mnóstwo innych miejsc, które powinieneś zobaczyć.

Sinbad milczał, obracając sztylet w dłoniach.

— Na przykład jakie?

Yunan zawahał się, ale tylko chwilę.

— Siądź.

Jego kandydat nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale mimo wszystko wzruszył ramionami i usiadł skrzyżnie, odsuwając się trochę od Yunana. Ten przyklęknął obok i zaczął opowiadać. Gdy już zaczął, okazało się to przychodzić z niezwykłą łatwością: umiał wspomnieć wyraźnie wiele miejsc, które widział, opisać je, a Sinbad bezwiednie przysłuchiwał się mu, wpatrując się gdzieś za okno i bawiąc sztyletem z dziecinną łatwością.

W końcu schował go do pochwy, ale dalej słuchał swojego wyborcy, coraz częściej zerkając ku niemu. Jego wyrzuty może nie znikały z oczu, ale zdecydowanie bladły i stawały się jakby mniejsze.

Yunan mówił, czując się już spragniony, bo naprawdę od dawna nie używał głosu przez tak długi czas. Nie lubił w ogóle rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, a co dopiero prowadzić aktywny monolog. Przynajmniej jednak miał wrażenie, ze Sinbad go słucha, a zawsze łatwiej było opowiadać o cudach, jakie kryły się za morzami, niż słuchać chłodnych wyrzutów.

Gdy ucichł, milczenie między nimi panowało naprawdę długo.

W końcu Sinbad zapytał:

— Napijesz się?

Yunan przytaknął.

— Nie mam ci do zaoferowania nic poza wodą — zastrzegł się Sinbad szybko, wskazując na dzbanek stojący na rozpadającej się szafce.

— Woda przecież wystarczy. — Yunan uśmiechnął się.

Gdy chwilę później pił duszkiem chłodną wodę, Sinbad rzucił:

— Chyba masz rację.

Yunan spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Z czym?

— Mówiąc, że nie zmienię świata, jeśli będę dalej siedział tutaj. — Sinbad napił się z dzbanka i odstawił go na bok. — Nic mnie tu już nie zatrzymuje. Nie mam tutaj nikogo. I chyba faktycznie chciałbym zacząć podróżować i zobaczyć miejsca, o których mówisz. — Po raz pierwszy od ich rozmowy uśmiechnął się. Nie całkiem wesoło, blado i raczej z cieniem, ale z pewnością był to spory postęp. Złość Sinbada znikała niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawiała. — Choć, żeby zobaczyć wszystkie, musiałbym przepłynąć chyba z siedem mórz… życia mi na to nie starczy.

Yunan odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Z całą pewnością uda ci się osiągnąć to, co sobie postanowisz — zapewnił, tym razem całkiem szczerze.

Sinbad był niezwykły. W końcu stanowiło to jeden z powodów, dla których Yunan zdecydował się wybrać go na swojego kandydata.

— Hm. — Sinbad zawahał się chwilę. — Oczywiście, to nie znaczy, że znowu kupuję wszystko, co mówisz — rzucił. — I nadal kompletnie nie wiem, jak miałbym wykorzystać to, co niby tu siedzi. — Stuknął palcem rękojeść sztyletu.

Yunan uśmiechnął się.

— W okolicach Laem jest podróżny ród Yambala — powiedział. — Oni wyjaśnią ci lepiej ode mnie, jak używać takich przedmiotów. Ja się na tym nie znam.

Było w tym coś z prawdy. Dla Yunana rukh było czymś płynnym, co po prostu istniało. Nie musiał go składać w formy, by je wykorzystać, a już na pewno nie męczył się przez to.

— Ale — dodał po chwili — mogę ci powiedzieć tyle, ile wiem na pewno. Istota, którą spotkałeś w labiryncie, siedzi teraz w tym sztylecie. Możesz ją… częściowo wywoływać. — Yunan westchnął. Scheherezade dużo na ten temat wiedziała, ale on nigdy szczególnie się tym nie interesował. — Żeby wsparła cię swoją magią.

Sinbad uniósł brwi.

— To wymaga czasu i ćwiczeń — kontynuował Yunan. — I trudno osiągnąć w tym perfekcję.

— Och — rzucił jego kandydat. — Cóż. Mnie się uda.

Yunan uśmiechnął się.

— Wiem — odpowiedział całkiem szczerze.

Sinbad przez chwilę wydawał się zaskoczony. Znowu spojrzał Yunanowi w oczy i tym razem jego wyrzut zniknął całkiem.

— Yambala, tak? — powiedział powoli. — W porządku, znajdę ich. — Splótł palce dłoni i oparł na nich brodę, nadal patrząc na Yunana. — Myślę, że oszczędzę sobie zwłokę. Jutro z rana opuszczę to miasto.

Mag uśmiechnął się do niego.

— A ty? — zagadnął Sinbad luźno.

Yunan był zaskoczony.

— Ja?

— Mhm. — Chłopak przytaknął. — Dalej zamierzasz być… „samotnym podróżnikiem"?

Yunan zamyślił się. Spojrzał w okno, na niebieskie niebo bez ani jednej chmurki. Zdało mu się, że w oddali mignęły mu cienie ptaków. Zaraz potem odniósł wrażenie, że rukh w powietrzu jakby niespodziewanie zostało wypełnione jakimś nowym uczuciem, ale Yunan nie był pewien, jakie to uczucie.

— Tak. Jestem do tego stworzony — oświadczył poważnie. I zaraz potem uśmiechnął się. — Ale chciałbym odprowadzić cię do granicy Partevii.

Sinbad spojrzał na niego i po raz pierwszy naprawdę całkiem szczerze odwzajemnił uśmiech swojego wyborcy.

— Fajnie. Ja nie lubię podróżować sam.


End file.
